


Plush-y Bitty Bones

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: [It was supposed to be longer and better, but I got bored and annoyed with it. Here's the first Year of the Fluff thing-y.]





	

With the holidays fast approaching, along with Finals, I was wrapping myself up with blankets and carrying around plush animals for no real reason. I had my bed covered with blankets and the oversized pillow that I had gotten awhile ago. Then there was the plush that I felt the need to coddle and treat like a child that I called Fell. Not that anyone ever saw, but it made me feel good. He was a I'd sleep with it wrapped in my arms and force myself to sleep on my side.  
Thanksgiving was coming soon enough, and I knew a restless night was coming my way Tuesday and Wednesday night. I took a shower, washed my hair, and promptly got ready for and into bed. As I closed my eyes, I felt almost relaxed.  
~  
"Silver, it's time to get up."  
I groaned and shifted slightly, watching my mom leave the room. Blearily, I sat up and looked around my bed for Fell, only to feel something poking and holding onto my shirt. As I got up, I cracked my joints and began to get ready for school. As I began to remove my pajamas in exchange for the uniform, my dog pushed the door open and started sniffing around until reaching my spot in front of the heating vent.  
“nnn...no,” sounded from my shirt, startling me and my dog as it shifted on the floor.  
I pushed the dog out of my room and finished getting changed, but before I exited, I glanced to the balled up shirt by the vent and moved it around to see Fell, or rather, a sleeping and breathing version of him. He immediately latched onto my shirt, like a koala, and all I could do was put on a jacket and leave for breakfast.  
Walking into the kitchen, my mom attempted to hug me but paused when she saw the passenger I was carrying.  
“We’re going to need to talk about this, you know.” She spoke, and I nodded before moving to the dining room to eat.  
For once, I was the only one at the table, and the waffle and bacon that made up the morning meal was soon gone. Though the meat on my plate mysteriously disappeared. Once I had finished, I grabbed my stuff and waited by the door for my ride to school.  
“Silver?” My mom started, walking in with a somewhat serious look on her face, “You’re not going to be taking that… er, him with you to school.”  
“Why not?” Was my response as Fell repositioned himself, moving next to me.  
“Well, for one, how are you going to keep out of trouble? And what are you going to do about getting him around without being seen?”  
“I’ll think of something? I don’t know.”  
A beep outside halted the conversation, and I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door to my friend’s car.


End file.
